Filielle of Vanadiel
by yumxdollxmunch
Summary: A New Dark Star Is Born. Here Within Lies The Chronicles of Filielle, A Young Elvaan Female, Whose Obsession With An Elvaan Male Named, Ryden, of the Dimension of Fairy, Comes Between Him And His Longtime Mithran Companion, Disomus.
1. Filielle of Vanadiel

But as one bright star shines through the clouds at night... And as one song rings clear above the roar of beasts... We hold to one hope in these darkest of times... That Star is You, and The Song Is Yours... 

"Thank you, Ry, for takiiing meee heeere." A small, Mithran/cat humanoid Thief of level 60, with white, wildly layered, long spiked hair for a Mithra, that had reached to the bottom of her neck, wearing a dark red Scorpion Harness, and the Artifact set, for Theif, said to her fellow adventurer, Ryden. "No problem, Disomus..." Ryden spoke back to his companion. Ryden, was a largely tall Elvaan, with lightly blonde hair, with bangs that slanted from one side of his face, to the other, covering his right eye. His hair was that of an altar boy, his skin was softly tanned, his eyes, youthful and brown for his strong and rugged appearance. He wore the red Warrior's Artifact Armor set, though, he was a 75 Warrior of the Dimension of Fairy, in the world known as Vanadiel.

"The Hall of theee Gods is beeeautiiifuuul!" Disomus spoke with glee, in her every awe of the olden, glorious surroundings of stone robed statues lined parallel to each other down a path they stood upon, to an even greater statue with angel-like wings, above a strange, yet enchanting doorway.

"...Like you :3" Ryden boyishly said back to little Disomus. Disomus blushed. "Espeshullleee on a full mooon!" The rays of moonlight seeped through the cracks and crevices in the ceiling. "But on Darksday? . " Ryden made his face in disgust. "Wellll", Disomus started, "Why diiid you briiing me heeere?" She was purring excessively. "Finally! You asked!"

"hmmm?"

"My Soulmate, will you marry me?"

"...Of courssse..."

Ryden kneeled down, the size of himself kneeling, was perfectly met with his eyes upon hers. "My first kiss..." Ryden spoke softly to Disomus, "Ourrr firrrst kiiiisss..." Disomus held Ryden's face gently within her small, Mithran hands, her claws just lightly touching his cheeks. Ryden's face was tilted down bashfully, but he peered up and saw how beautiful and wide, Disomus' eyes were. He lifted his head, so his eyes met with hers. Their eyes, fell softly to a close at a pace the same as each others, and their lips began to slowly close the gap, that had seperated their wanting kiss. "I do..." Ryden's eyes opened wide and scared from the faint voice he just heard inside his mind. Ryden immediately pushed Disomus back down to the hard, stone floor, as her lips were about to land upon his. Disomus sat up, with angry, but teary eyes. "H-How daaare you!"

All of a sudden, all the rays of light pouring forth through the ceiling, grew largely brighter in their eerie glow. (...Is this... An Omen... That me and Ryden are meant to be?) Disomus thought with a awe-stuck look upon her face, staring upward. (Theres something in front of me...) Ryden thought with a pointed finger of his, pointing straight forward of him. (So peaceful...) He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, enlightening, trance. Disomus looked back down at Ryden, and started to shake with fear in her every leg to foot bone. "G-G-GHOST!" Disomus immediately fleed out of the building, screaming at the top of her lungs, from the faint appearance of a small, naked, female Elvaan, with short blonde hair, with small, spikey, protruding side burns, and the rest of her hair held behind and below her Elvaan ears in two pigtails. The strange girl was sitting atop of Ryden's lap, kissing his lips with hers. After a long pause of the enchanted state that they both were in, the Elvaan girl, laid her head gently against Ryden's toned, Elvaan chest. Ryden softly opened his eyes, awakening from his dreamy state. A deep voice shook the room, it's origin unknown, "Filielle, of Vanadiel..." Ryden listened, as he held her close, "...Is your soulmate..."


	2. Dark Knight, Filielle

"Disomus?!" Ryden spoke at the stairs that led out of the Hall of Gods, into Ro'Meave, carrying the Elvaan Female, Filielle, into his arms. "I guess she used her Chocobo Whistle once she stepped out of Ro'meave..." Ryden felt disappointed, but strangely happy, without much of a care whenever he stared down at the beautiful Elvaan he saw reflected in the strange pond close by. "I'm Hawt!" He grinned widely. But, he couldn't help but drop to his knees whenever he would bask in the beauty of the Elvaan Female he held. (The water looks clean here...) He thought as his focus on his reflection, shifted to that of the water. He kneeled, and cupped his right hand in and out the water, holding some of the water within his palm, and gently poured it into the small opening between Filielle's lips. (She is so gorgeous.) He thought, (And her lips and skin are so soft, like angel skin.) After pouring the water into her mouth, he gently leaned forward, and kissed her lips with his. His eyes then widened. "What the fuck am I doing?! I gotta get me and her outta here." Ryden pulled out a single Warp Cudgel, but noticed he lent his only other Cudgel to Disomus. (...How am I going to get out with this girl alive?! Disomus subbed RDM and sneaked and invisibled me and her here...) Just then, the slumbering Lady Elvaan, pulled Ryden close to her, "Huh, whats happening?!" Ryden spoke, as the surroundings were melting and chased away by deep darkness and coldness. (This can't be...) Ryden's speaking was heard faintly, echoeing into his mind. He reached out to touch the fading image of Ro'Meave, but had failed as he and Filielle fell into that bleak blackness. 

"Ahh!" Ryden screamed as he found himself immediately sitting up within his San D'orian furnished, Residential House. "Wait, i'm nakee..." He found himself lying in bed, both nude with the Elvaan Female he found within the Hall of the Gods, and all of his equipment lying upon the floor. Ryden blushed very wildly, his face as red as an apple as he was quick to put all of his equipment back on. (What just happened...) He thought to himself in fear, as appearing and fading images revealed themselves into his mind. Images of him and the Elvaan Female, Filielle, commiting the act of sexual intercourse with one another. "Oh. My. GOD, forget I asked." (...I need to get this chick some clothes...) Ryden turned his doorknob and slightly opened the door, to then momentarily stop. "I'm no longer a virgin at all..." His eyes began to tear up a bit, so he closed eyes as he rushed outside, to then, run into a Linkshell member named, Nahtivel. "Wow! She looks like your sister!" Naht immediately said from the glimpse he saw of Filielle wrapped within Ryden's bedsheets. Nahtivel is a tall, Elvaan Male Monk, With chopped up layers of long, black spiky hair that reached a little below shoulder length.

"Would you stop?! I need to get her some clothes..."

"...She came with none? o.O"

"That doesn't matter, where can I buy Female Elvaan RSE, level 1."

"...With what money, Ry..." Ryden checked his gil, he only had 148G. "I'll buy her the RSE, its only a couple hundred gil a piece, which you don't even have...?"

"Shut up!" Ryden said in a deep voice and squinting eyes. So, Ryden and Nahtivel kept quiet about the girl in Ryden's room, as both headed to Northern San D'oria, near the entrance to Port Sandy, to meet up with the man who sells both Elvaan Male and Female beginner RSE. "One size fits all" The man had said as they bought the clothing. "...Thank you", Ryden replied as he and Naht hurried over back to Ryden's Mog House. As they were running down the last hall to Ryden's room, a scream echoed throughout the hall from his room. "Oh shit..." Ryden sprinted to his door, and opened it, as he saw the girl curled up in his bed sheets in the corner of the room upon the bed, away from the Moogle that returned from visiting his mother and father Moogle. "F-Filielle..." Saying her name the first time out of his mouth, made him feel content for some strange reason. He wildly smiled, holding her clothes within his arms as he approached her. Filielle looked back at Ryden, with those blue, sapphire eyes. Her frightened state shooken across her body, turned herself into a docile little kitten from the sight of her soulmate. "Ryden..." Her elegant voice was first heard upon Ryden's ears. Ryden smiled like a little boy, "My friend wants to give you a linkpearl to our linkshell. I bought you some clothes, I thought I help you level a job, since you're a 'New Adventurer'." Filielle provocatively stood up from the bed, letting go of the covering bed sheet to reveal her naked body, wrapped her arms around Ryden's neck, and kissed his lips. His eyes enchantedly closed, as he dropped her clothes to the floor. "Oh, kay..." said Nahtivel as he slightly closed the door, still peeking through a small crack he made. "Filielle... You need to calm down..." Her eyes saddened as her head tilted slowly to the floor. "Yes..." She softly spoke. "Here, put these on, me and my friend, Nahtivel got them for you"

Filie, slipped on the clothes in a very refined fashion, like a glove. The Racial Specific Equipment, was dark blue, a bra with bodice, along with tights and matching boots was designed as the Female Elvaan RSE. "Come in, Nahtivel" Nahtivel quickly stumbled through the door, "I wasn't listening...hrmmm..." They all sat upon the bed, and began to discuss the jobs available to be, for Filielle. "Now Filielle," Ryden began, "The jobs are Warrior, Monk, White Mage, Theif, Red Mage, Black Mage, Paladin, Bard, Ninja, Beastmaster, Samurai, Ranger, Summoner, Dark Knight, Dragoon, Corsair, Bluemaster, Puppetmaster. Which job, by just the name of what it could mean, intrigues you, before we describe each one seperately." Filielle, without a thought, spoke, "NInja"

"But Ninja is an expensive job, you..."

"Dark Knight..." Her mind was set. "But you know, Dark Knight hardly get any invites with the other Damage Dealers that can be chosen over it."

"I wanna be a Dark Knight, how do I become one..." A long paused ensued, a heavy presence was felt throughout the room. Filielle closed her eyes, and saw a vision, of black armor, with spikes upon the shoulder plates, and horns within the helm of the set. "I gotta go Ry, good luck with your first girlfriend, and congratulations, heres the linkpearl." Nahtivel handed Ryden, a tiny, orange pearl, to then leave the Mog House quite uncomfortably. "Well Filielle," Ryden began, "You're going to want to start out as Warrior, or Monk, to level 10, then the other to then, then the other job, to 20, and so on, till you get Warrior to 30. Then we're going to have to train you as Ninja, to sub for Warrior after 30, then get your Warrior to 37, to sub for Dark Knight. But after you get Warrior to 30, we might as well train you to be Dark Knight as well." Just then, a knocking was heard upon the door to Ryden's Mog House. "Come in..." He said, as Disomus appeared through the door. Disomus gasped at the appearance of the ghost she saw at The Hall of the Gods. "WHAT IS SHEEE DOING HEEERE?!"

"This is Filielle, i'm going to Power Level her, as my 24 RDM."

"But..." Disomus said, "I thought WE, were going to level my Red Mage with your Samurai?"

"Disomus..." Ryden growled, "I got more important things to do here, can't you see that she needs help?!" Filielle wrapped her arms around Ryden's neck, kissing the side of his lip and cheek. Disomus growled as her tail got bushy, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She grabbed out her Corsair Knives and pounced upon Filielle. "No!" Ryden yelled, as he pushed Filielle out of the way, and tried kicking Disomus away, but her knife, slightly scratched across Filielle's neck, leaving a bright red line. Filielle gagged. Her beautiful sapphire eyes, teared up, filled with inner pain. "Filielle!" Ryden cried, but his voice had faded, and echoed within her mind, as her vision passed out into darkness.


	3. Filielle, The Angel

"Filielle, Filielle! Where are you?" Filielle woke up, a bunch of strange little Elvaan-looking creatures, with black wet noses, surrounded her, as well as creatures that look like Disomus. "Thank goddy-woddy you woke up." A Tarutaru said and jumped with joy. "You had a heavy knockout" spoke a White Mage Taru named, Danry. "Thank goodnessy you had a linkpearl to, 'Abandon' we were able to hear your dying coughs, not a really goody-woody way to be introduced."

"Ryden..." Filielle sat up, with her sapphire eyes tearing and crying profusely, running down her face. "Hmmm? Oh, I see, the Airship just landed. Ryden will be here." Filielle began to go in shock, "I-I need him here..."

"Hey! Don't cry like that, it'll be ok..."

"Filielle, can you hear me?" Ryden's voice was heard upon her ears, "Ryden, where are you, soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Danry said surprised, but puzzled. Filielle, then smiled such a beautiful, contented smile, that surrounded her with a certain glow that Danry could not describe. "Disomus is here with me, me and my fiance will be there."

"Fiance...?!" Filielle's joy quickly turned to heartache, as she fell to her knees in front of Danry. "Fiance? You mean Disomus?" Danry said, "I thought you were with Filielle..." Nahtival spoke. "Filielle is just some strange Elvaan that appeared out of no where in The Hall of Gods on me and Disomus' date."

"Elvaan Females are hard to find, unlike Mithras, you know that, Ry?" A member spoke, "Yes, but I proposed to Disomus, not her, she is just some confused girl that needs help."

"What...?" Filielle cried in shock. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"Calm down, me and Disomus are going to help you level."

"I don't want your help, you loser."

"What?!"

"Little Elvaan-thing, please help me, he didn't listen to the gods..."

"The gods?" Danry replied, "Look, you need help..."

"NO I DON'T!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then, she gasped really hard, a heavy pain was felt in her chest as she collapsed face forward into the dirt. "She collapsed, let me heal her..." Danry started casting Cure II on Filielle, but it did not work. "Ryden, you better hurry, I can't tell the kind of pain she is in!"

"Gotcha, we're already in Windurst, where are you?"

"Windurst Walls, at the steps to the Residential Houses."

"...Ryden!"

"What?!"

"She stopped moving!"

"No!"

"Where did everyone go?! HELP!" No one was around, everyone left to mind their own business once Filielle started to cry. "HELP!!!"

"CAST RAISE!"

"Got it!" As Danry began to cast Raise upon Filielle, he noticed the back of her bodice, beginning to move. "Ryden...?" Just then, two giant angel wings ripped out from her back, through her bodice. "A-Angel!"

"What are you talking about Danry?"

"Angel wings!"

"Hold on, i'm almost there..." Just then she got up, and began running into the Residential Houses, her angel wings returning back into her back, as her running looked almost as if she was floating. "Ryden! She's an angel!"

"What do you mean?"

"Angel wings just came out of her back!"

"Danry, she got to you."

"No!" Ryden and Disomus, finally met up with Danry, holding hands. "Ryden..." Danry began, "W-Why?" Ryden looked confused, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you listen to the gods?" Ryden was surprised. "Filielle of Vanadiel" The unknown voice from The Hall of The Gods, appeared in his mind again, "Is Your Soulmate." Ryden snatched his hand out of Disomus', "How do you know?"

"She is an angel. I have a feather right here." Danry held out the feather, it was so white. Ryden reached out to touch the feather, but then it disappeared. "FIlielle..."

"We'll be laaate for the weddiiing we just setted up..." Disomus said, "Lettt us hold here innn Windurst then"

"Disomus, don't you see we have more important matters at hand?!"

"You can't believe this bullshit!" Disomus screamed, "But theres a trail of blood that leads inside the Residential Houses... It must be hers!" Danry said. "Forget it Ryden, she is just a girl we found, we'll help her after our wedding."

"...Ok."

"Ryden... Come to your senses! This isn't like you..."

"Danry, you can either help her or not, but if you do, you're not invited to our wedding."

"But Ryden! Disomus is not your soulmate!"

"Yes she is..."

"There is a woman that may bleed to death"

"Not our problem!" Ryden spoke angrily, as he and Disomus left. "None of us are going to your wedding, Ryden, how can you do that to this girl!" Ryden then, got his linkpearl, dropped it on the floor, and stepped on it, crushing it to dust. (I can't have these hallucinations become real... I have to believe in what I have, and Disomus is all I have...) Ryden thought. "We'll share our first kiss soon, right Ryden?"

"Yes, dear." He smiled with a boyish look upon his face.

"Believe me" Disomus began, "That woman is just a ghost, a demon perhaps, she is just manipulating everybody."

"I don't need them anyway, just you, Disomus..." Disomus smiled, as they both walked out of Windurst, to the cliffs that meet the Pamtam Straights in East Sarutabaruta. 


	4. Ryden, The Paladin

Danry made haste as he followed where the trail of blood went. "She'll bleed to death at this rate!" Danry spoke to the Linkshell, "God, this trail is long!" Danry found the trail to lead out of Windurst, into East Sarutabaruta. "Oh no, she heard on the linkpearl where they are going to hold the wedding."

"We're just by ourselves here, Ryden..."

"Just you and me is all that matters, Disomus."

"Thought so... It is all working now..."

"What do you mean?"

"My charm is working..." She spoke with a wide smile as she moved in closer to kiss Ryden. With those words, the charm had broken. "Disomus! How dare you!"

"What do you mean Ryden, don't you love me for real? Thats why I broke the charm!"

"Disomus..." Ryden tilted his head down, as the Sarutabaruta winds blown through his hair, and the sun was setting within the Saruta sky. "Sorry, Disomus" He said, "But I never loved you." Disomus, the Mithra, grabbed her Corsair Knife, and stabbed Ryden into the gut. Blood spilled and leaked out of his mouth, as he heard the screams of an angel approaching him. "Ryden!" Filielle yelled out crying from the sight of Ryden, falling onto his knees, dying. Filielle ran in front of Ry, and immediately took out the Corsair Knife. Disomus, then, stabbed Filielle in the back within her spine, between the two large scars and holes in her skin and bodice. Filielle leaned her head against Ryden's Elvaan chest, blood began to leak out her mouth as well. Ryden wrapped his arms around Filielle. "I love you Filielle."

"I love you, Ryden..." The skies began to thunder with a clashing noise, though there were no cloud in sight. Ryden pulled out the knife out of Filielle's back. "I'll always protect you, Filielle" He spoke, both had angel wings coming out their back. Disomus treaded back in fright, as both Filielle and Ryden stood up, and faced her, with a Corsair Knife in each of their hands. "N-Nooo!" Disomus screamed as she fell back off the cliff, and hard down into the jagged rocks and white foam water. Ryden and Filielle dropped their knives, he grabbed her hand, and began to float, as did she. Both held each others hands, facing one another, twirling about as they floated on high. Danry found and saw the floating couple, holding each other's hands with wings juttted out from each other's back. "Ryden" The sky began to speak solely to him, "You fully are now, a Paladin of the Gods of Vanadiel."

Ryden landed on his feet, and stared continually up on high, to the stars revealing themselves. Ryden, through his purity of being, and to protect his soulmate through trial and tribulation, just unlocked him the job, Paladin, and Filielle, through alienation and heartache, bringing out a dark nature that is the yin to Ryden's yang, just unlocked her the job, Dark Knight. 


	5. The Warrior Essence

"W-Whats happening to me?!" Filielle screamed as she fell to the ground, her wings turning black. "Filielle!" Ryden screamed, as he kneeled to the floor, holding his beloved into his arms. Both their wings, returned back into their backs, both of their backs, dripping with blood. "Cure II!" Danry chanted as he casted the spell upon Filielle, then Ryden. Filielle, with eyes shut, crying, had whimpered, "I...I'm no longer pure!"

"Yes you are, Fil..."

"No...No i'm not...I am now, a Dark Knight."

"You're not prepared to be a Dark Knight, Filie, the underlying essence of Warrior, still needs to be mastered and tamed." Filielle, opened the gates of her eyes to those sapphires once again, she trusted her beloved, and automatically changed, the essence within her slightly to that of a Warrior. "I am prepared," She began, "To undertake the road, of that of a Dark Knight, with the inner strength of a Warrior."

"Warrior is a strong essence," Ryden started, "Many of strongest jobs that most adventurers need to be along side with them in their adventures, is that of a job, that beholds the underlying essence, the sub job of Warrior."

"Maybe," Ryden said, "Maybe one day, my Dark Knight Angel, you will walk the path of that of The Paladin."

"But first," Filielle began, "I must fight this strange essence of darkness that has invaded my pure soul..."

"I must master it, and tame it, just like what you have done, with your inner Warrior, in order to have been prepared to be a Paladin."

"Well, Filie," Ryden spoke as both him, Filielle, and Danry close behind, walked back to Windurst, "The job, I always wanted to be, was Samurai."

"Like how I wanted to be a Ninja."

"A perfect match we are." Ryden smiled, "Come, i'll lend you my Wax Sword +1, then once you're high level enough as Warrior, we'll get you a suitable Great Axe."

"With what money Ry..." Danry sighed. "We'll go see Bayak, The Elvaan." Ryden replied, "He himself, can craft, Haubergeons and Hauberks."

"Wow." Danry spoke shortly, "I hear you need the Damascus Ingots, from battles with that of certain Burning Circle Notorious Monsters (BCNM), just for the crafting of a Haubergeon."

"Yes..." Ryden said, "But first, we'll level Filielle." As Ryden, Filielle, and Danry, all returned to Windurst Walls, they stood upon the steps of the path to the Residential Houses. "I guess, Filielle's nation is that of Windurst?" Danry said. "The nation of the agile and crafty Mithras, and wise magic invoking, Tarutarus?"

"Seems suitable" Danry said, "Than that of the grand, arrogant nation of San D'Oria."

"Whatever." Ryden rolled his eyes, "Lemme have my Moogle, warp all my belongings here to the Windurstian Houses." As Ryden spoke to the guards of the Houses, Filielle walked forward toward the Mog Houses, and noticed that the trail of blood vanished, as did the feathers she shed. (They must have disappeared, along with my purity...) Her sapphire eyes, seemed lonely and distant, as Ryden ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Filielle blushed, "Let us get a room" wink wink "Ryden!" Filielle was surprised, "Let us just prepare to venture forth to slay the ever oncoming spawns of beastmen in Saruta."

"Aww... fiiine..."

"I should get going, Ry." Danry spoke, "I really need to get to my clothcrating."

"Hey Danry..." Ryden said with glee, "Power level us :3"

"I really need to get to crafting..."

"Theres silk thread"

"Oh, ok..."

"Wait for us here, while I change to Red Mage and get Filielle her weapon."

Ryden and Filielle approached their Mog House. Ryden opened the door. "Welcome back, Kupo." His moogle spoke. "Change me to Red Mage, Moogle." So as Ryden changed to RDM, Filielle pounced onto the bed, flustered and tired. She noticed the Mog Safe, right next to the bed. "Whats this blackened clam?" She found, upon the floor next to the safe. "Is that where I put it?" Ryden said, "That, is a linkshell, Hellshounds, I created it, after my first linkshell, which was named Hellshounds, broke shell."

"I'll join." Filielle said, "Please, let us restart the shell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ryden, it'll be our linkshell."

"Ok..."

"Lets go recruit this Bayak!"

"No! He wouldn't want to join such a newbie linkshell."

"We'll have all your friends and adventurers of Vana'diel join." Ryden smiled from Filielle's words. He took the linkshell into his pocket. "Let us go recruit Bayak." 


End file.
